Journey to the Abbey
Quest Location Shadow Song Mine site Description Journey to the Abbey involves three additional quests/tasks which need to be completed so as to leave the mine site area. Characters Porim, Merre, Karrick, Morten﻿ Walkthrough Journey to the Abbey After leaving the mine, first take in the great view. This is going to be the last lateral part of the game. Make your way down, you will come to an area where there is one of the merchants in the game (Heinrich) to your right and the gates ahead. A guard will approach you, this is Morten, he will explain the gates are locked as they are being attacked by mages. Just after this you are approached by a young mine worker (Porim), who suggests that since you cannot leave the area yet you might as well do a bit of work. A chance to make some gold. Follow Porim or tell him you will make your own way up to the mine. Either way you will end up meeting Merre. Work in Mine After Porim has led you to Merre or you have found your own way. Merre will give you a task to eliminate rats in the mine. Make your way to the back of the mine and remove the boards to where the rats are. You will realize after a while it is no good just killing the rats, as they just keep coming out of there holes. You need to block the holes. Use the stones which are conveniently placed to block the holes. You will recieve a quest update. Go back to Merre and recieve your reward. Karricks Helm Problem As soon as you have recieved your reward from Merre, a miner named Karrick appears. He has a small problem, nameley a helmet has become stuck on his head. Talk to Porim and use the "soap" dialogue. There is soap down by the gate where the guards are. The guards are unwilling to risk getting the soap because of the mages. You need to provoke the mages by firing an arrow at them. Either buy a bow from Heinrich or if you have a lockpick or two, there is a locked gate close by behind which you will find a bow and arrows. No need to sneak, no-one seems to care if you take anything here. Once you have provoked the mages, they open fire knocking soap from above down to where you can pick it up. Take the soap to Karrick, he will reward you with the enchanted red stine from the helmet. Talk to Merre. He has no more tasks, but says Morten might have some Under Siege Go to Morten, the guard down at the gate. He needs something to help barricade the gates and gives you the keys to Shadow Song upper mine. Make your way upto the mine. Here you will find two sturdy shovels (there are two other areas in the mine, see tips/hints). Take the shovels back down to Morten. Just as you are approaching, the mages burst through the gates. After a skirmish and all the mages are dead you will recieve quest updates. Go and see Porim up at the mine, he will offer to take you to the Abbey by boat (once you have been to the Abbey you can always return and start wandering about). Journey to the Abbey continued Porim leads you down to his boat and you travel across the lake to the Abbey. On the way he gives a small explanation of what is happening in certain areas. Once Porim has said his farewells make your way to the Abbey. Tips/Hints﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿